My Happy Ending
by CenaStratus Fan
Summary: ONESHOT ! John Cena fell in love with his best friend Trish Stratus. But Trish has had a boyfriend Randy Orton, but Randy had an affair with one of the her best friend, Stacy Keibler. Can John replace the position Randy in the Trish hearts?


**Summary: John Cena fell in love with his best friend Trish Stratus. But Trish has had a boyfriend Randy Orton, but Randy had an affair with one of the best friends Trish, Stacy Keibler. Can John replace the position Randy in the Trish hearts. **

**Character: Trish Stratus, John Cena, Randy Orton, Stacy Keibler.**

**This is my third story, I hope you guys like it :))**

* * *

Trish Stratus WWE Diva is one of the most popular. She Diva of the most beautiful and sexy in the history of WWE. All men want to date she. But Trish has had a boyfriend named Randy Orton, one of the hottest Superstar.

Trish was walking towards her room. now is the middle of the night. She was very tired. Today at 09.00 am she had to go to a signing session for three hours. Then she had to do a photo shoot for one of the famous magazine in America. After that she had taping for RAW. And that night she had to attend a talk show for two hours. When going back to the hotel she had to serve her fans who waited for her outside the studio. She was very tired, she wants to do now is shower and sleep with her boyfriend. Although very tired, Trish really enjoys her job. She delighted many people loved her.

"Finally I got" Trish said as she reached her hotel room. She opened her purse and looking for her hotel room key. After finding the key to unlock the door Trish. When she entered the main room and headed to the hotel she surprised that her a boyfriend with one her best friend Stacy Keibler

"What are you doing?" Trish asked shocked.

"Trish I can explain everything" said Randy.

"Is this what you do when I'm gone?" Trish screaming and crying

"Trish is not like what you see. We were just talking" Randy said.

"Talk you say? Did you talk without using the clothes on the bed?" Trish cried "Is that how you talk"

"Trish I beg you listen to me," said Randy, holding Trish arm.

"Do not touch me" Shouts Trish, then she turned to Stacy "And you, is this what you always do with my a boyfriend?"

"I'm sorry Trish" said Stacy cried.

"Do you pretend to cry" Trish says "I thought you were my friend?"

"Yeah, I was a friend Trish" said Stacy.

"No, you're not my friend. If you were my friend you would not sleep with my boyfriend" Shouts Trish.

"Trish ..." Randy said, holding Trish.

"I said do not touch me" Trish said "I really can not believe you did this to me"

"Trish, please listen to me," said Randy.

"What do I hear?" Trish said "All of this is clear, you two had an affair" Trish said "You two are absolutely filthy" said Trish spit. Then she came out of the hotel room.

"Trish, please give me time to explain all of this" Randy said, pulling the arm Trish.

"There's nothing to explain, go with your bitch" Trish said sarcastically. Then she walked out.

John Cena is the best friend Trish. They had been friends when John made his debut on RAW. Actually, John did not want to be friends Trish, he wanted to be a a boyfriend Trish. He loved Trish, even when he's not with WWE. But he realized that Trish has had a boyfriend. But he will always love Trish.

By this time John was in the shower. After bath he took the towel and wrapped his waist. When he stepped out of the shower, he heard a knock on her door.

"I'm coming" said John. When he opened the door, suddenly a tiny body hugging his.

"Trish what happened and why are you crying?" John asked, stroking her hair blonde.

"Randy" Trish said.

John sighed, "Come before telling" said John. Trish came into the room with the still hugging John John "Sit down, I'll change clothes" said John. Then Trish sitting on the couch, he wiped his tears "Now tell me what happened?" John asked, after wearing shirts.

"Randy slept with Stacy" said Trish.

"What?" John was shocked "What do you mean they have sex?" John asked, Trish nodded "bastard" said John angrily "When did you know that?"

"When I returned to my hotel room and I found them were in bed without clothes" said Trish sobbed, John hugged her "I can not believe they did this"

"They're not good people, just leave them" says John.

"But I love Randy" Trish said.

"You love a man who has an affair with your best friend" John said.

"I know" said Trish pulled away from the hug.

"You have to make a decision" said John "Leave him then you can find the right man, who treats you better. Or stay with him, then your heart will be destroyed forever," said John.

"I will leave him" said Trish.

"Do not leave him if you forced" said John.

"No, I do it because I want" says Trish, John smiled "Thanks John you are always there for me" Trish says "I love you" said Trish. The words were always out of her lips, but John knows that Trish loved him as a friend, nothing more. But John happy Trish loves him.

"I love you too" said John kissed her forehead "Do you want a bath?" John asked.

"Yeah, but I had no clean clothes for me to use" says Trish.

"I'll take all your belongings in your hotel room" said John

"Thank you Johnny" says Trish. Johnny is the call given to John from Trish. John likes when Trish call him Johnny.

"I'll be right back" said John, Trish nodded. John walked into the hotel room Trish and Randy. When he was in front of the door, he knocked violently.

"What the hell are you doing?" Randy asked angrily as he opened the door.

"Knocking on the door" John said harshly.

"I know, but can you knock a little more polite?" Said Randy.

"No," said John firmly

"Now what you want, Trish is not here" said Randy.

"I know, I'm here to take all belongings Trish" said John.

"What?" Randy said dumbfounded.

"Now step aside" says John entered the hotel room and took all belongings Trish, Randy just watched disbelief.

"Where is Trish?" Randy asked, when John came out of the hotel room.

"It's not your business" says John.

"That's none of my business because I was her boyfriend" said Randy.

"She's not your girlfriend again" said John "You are an asshole" John then walked back to him hotel room.

Trish was soaking in the warm water. She felt all the weight her life lifted from her shoulders. She plays the song Because Of You by Kelly Clarkson. With automatic, all the scene minutes ago distorted in her mind. She sighed, trying to hold back her tears, she hated this state. Then she heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Trish are you still in there?" John asked.

"Yeah, I'm still here" said Trish.

"Are you okay?" John asked.

"I'm okay" Trish said wiping her tears.

"Okay, I've taken all your belongings" said John.

"Thanks," said Trish.

"You're welcome" said John, there was a pause between them "Trish"

"Yes?" Trish said.

"Come out of the tub before you catch cold" says John.

"Alright" said Trish took the towel and wrapped on her body. Then she came out of the bathroom and took the shorts and t-shirts. Then she used it. John was sitting on the couch watching tv. He saw Trish walked toward him and sat beside him.

"Are you feeling better?" John asked.

"Yeah, but now I'm sleepy" said Trish.

"Okay, time for bed" said John.

Then they climbed into bed. Trish put her head on his chest John, and John put her arm around Trish. They were both silent in silence, none of them spoke. Trish looked at John who had fallen asleep. She looked at his face, she really look closely. Small smile emerged from her lips.

"He's very handsome" Trish thought. Trish craned her head and kissed John tenderly. They are indeed not lovers, but occasionally they share a kiss on the lips. And they liked it.

"I love you" Trish whispered, and she kissed once again John. Then she fell asleep.

Today RAW is up in Chicago. Trish and John had taken their luggage. When John walked out to see Randy and Randy saw John.

"Trish" Trish said Randy grabbed her arm.

"What?" Trish said harshly.

"I want to talk" said Randy interesting Trish harder.

"I do not want to talk to you" Trish says "Get off me"

"Just a minute" said Randy.

"Randy it sick," said Trish tried to pull her arm from the grip of Randy.

"Hey man, she in pain" says John releasing the grip of Randy from Trish.

"This does not concern you" said Randy pushed John.

John snorted, then he punched face Randy, Randy fell. Randy stood up and started attacking John. They began to attack each other, until the officers, and some supestars come and separate them.

"John stop" Trish said, pulling John away from Randy. Then John away from Randy. John stood up and wiped the blood on the corners his lips "Let's go" said Trish.

When John passed Randy the battered John looked at him sharply, "Go to hell, you bastard" said John, him kicks Randy in the stomach. Randy winced in pain.

"John" says Trish.

"Shut up Cena" Shouts Randy, but John ignored Randy and walked away leaving the airport. After arriving at the hotel room Trish into the bathroom and did not say anything to John. John threw himself on the couch, again he wiped the blood on the corner of him lips. He rested his head on the couch and closed his eyes. He thinks Trish angry with his . He closed his eyes tightly, until he felt a pain in the corner of him lips.

"Ow" said John, and he opened his eyes and saw Trish was treating his wounds.

"Sorry" said Trish.

"It's okay" said John "I thought you were angry at me"

"Angry? For what I'm angry at you?" Trish said the focus on cuts John.

"Because I'm attacking, Randy at the airport" says John.

Trish laughed softly "I'm not angry, I'm instead grateful because you have been defended me" says Trish, John smiled. He glad Trish was not angry at his "What do you defended me?"

"Because you're my best friend and I can not see you suffer, in waste it blind love is wrong" says John.

"Thanks," said Trish._"Only a best friend, nothing more?"_ Trish thought.

"You're welcome" said John.

Trish smiled "Do you feel better?" Trish asks after treating wounds John.

"Little" said John, suddenly Trish bent down and kissed lips John, right on his bruises. John was shocked, but he likes it.

"How about now?" Trish asked.

"Better" says John smiled _"I want more_" thought his "There's something I want to tell you"

"What's that?" Trish asked.

"I love you" said John.

Trish laughed "I know, I love you too" said Trish.

"No, I mean I do not love you as a best friend" John said.

Trish narrowed her eyes "So?" Trish asked.

"I love you like a man loves a woman or like a couple who loved each other" says John, Trish silent "I know, maybe this is weird. But I love you Trish, even before I was with WWE"

"I really do not believe that you love me" says Trish.

"I'm sorry Trish, I just wanted to express my feeling" said John "I'm sorry"

Trish smiled "You do not need to apologize" said Trish.

"I need to apologize to you, because I had ruined our friendship" said John.

"You did not ruin our friendship" Trish said "There is one thing you need to know" said Trish.

"What?" John asked.

"You need to know that I love you too" Trish said "Love you more than a friend"

John's smile grew wide "Really?" John asked excited.

"Yeah, I love you since Randy introduce you to me, you ..." Trish interrupted by John's lips. John kissed Trish passionately. Trish kissed John back. After they kissed for 5 minutes, they pulled apart.

"I love you" John whispered breathlessly

"I love you" Trish whispered "Thank you for a happy ending" said Trish smiles

"You're welcome" said John. They kissed again. Since then John and Trish dating. Their lives happy. As for Randy, he never had a good relationship, all the women he was dating ended affair. He regretted ever having an affair, he wants Trish come back, but Trish has been with John. And Trish loves John so did John, he loved Trish.

* * *

**I hope you liked my story. Thanks for reading and please review :)**

**Sorry for the bad grammar and words that you do not understand, I will try to do better. Love you guys :D**


End file.
